regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Outbreak Episode 2
Recap Day 2 (continued) Wendy 'Bulldog' Good has headed off back to Jarbark across the Iris River to help out the villagers there. In Cresthaven, Mayor Basil calls a meeting around a large dining hall table. The High Priest Joris, Sheriff Ulrich, Little Jimmy, Ron, and the Party are in attendance. Leo briefs the others on what they found at Ashwald. The mayor would prefer the Paladin Evelyn Marthain to give the report, but Evelyn encourages Leo to continue. Leo explains about the zombies they found. Little Jimmy explains in more detail what happened to Ashwald, how dead people who were bitten rose as new zombie the next day. The Mayor asks Evelyn to head down the Iris River to the village Tenevar (population around 130) to check on the situation and warn the villagers there. Evelyn goes with Leslie Knope, Leo and Ron. Leo's mother makes them sandwiches. On the boat trip south Evelyn and Ron get talking and becoming friendly. Leslie tries to talk up Ron. At noon the party arrive at Ashwald and find many buildings destroyed with a crude wall built around it. Outside the walls are many corpses. As the boat pulls up the walls the church bells ring. The party gets off the boat and people stand on the walls, looking tired, weary and haggard, their faces dirty and muddy. Tenevar's Mayor, Lophis, greets Evelyn, knowing her already, and asks about the messengers they send, but none made it to Cresthaven. The Mayor lets the party inside. Wooden buildings inside the village have been pulled apart, likely to make the walls. The population ans dropped from 130 to around 55. The party try to figure out an evacuation of Ashwald to Cresthaven, but they don't have enough boats so they would have to travel by land. a 8 hour walk. T he Ashwalk evacuation will happen tomorrow morning. Leslie and Ron will row back to Cresthaven the check in meanwhile. The first 6 hours of the 15 hours rowing for Leslie and Ron go uneventfully. Then they spot a campfire on the west bank of the river. They row closer to join them. At the campfire is a man in long red robes holding a glass container and tosses in their rowboat boat. Leslie jumps out of the boat and swims to the east bank and Ron rows the boat over to the east bank. The man in red robes draws a bow and fire a fire arrow at the boat, setting Ron and the boat on fire. Ron collapses into the river. On the west bank Leslie hears the noise of zombies nearby. Leslie jumps into the river to save Ron. Now in the river, Leslie sees Zombies on both banks of the river. Leslie reaches the boat and finds Ron's charred body. Leslie swims south back to Tenevar for the next 90 minutes. Back at Tenevar, Evelyn and Leo take names before the night, as at Night is when the zombies come. After getting up the village feasts as they had recently gathered their harvest. 2 hours later the church bells ring, the lookout exclaims there are zombies coming out of the water. Evelyn looks and sees it is a living person swimming, Leslie. Leslie gives the bad news that Ron is dead. There is an alert from the south side of village and the party rush south to help with the last living guardsman, Lucus. They see 2 zombies coming, Evelyn wants to charge, but Lucus points out they are in a defensive position and take out the zombies safely from the wall. The party start using ranged attacks on the zombies. The party shoot ranged attacks as the zombies close on the walls, killing them both. Some bonfires are set up outside the walls. 2 hours later the party is still patrolling the walls. The party rush to the north wall as an alert of 5 zombines coming from the water under the river. The party kill one zombie, but the rest tear down the northern wall. The party go in to melee as the villagers rebuild a new wall. There are alerts from the other walls of more zombies coming from the south and west now. Lucus the townguard gets some hits in, but then is killed. Evelyn gets knocked to the ground and the line breaks and the villagers flee from the north wall. Evelyn stabs at the zombie on her with daggers. Leslie saves Evelyn with an arrow to the zombie's head. 3 zombies got into the village from the north. The villagers are at the all other walls, they are surrounded. The party focus ont he zombies inside the village walls. After those zombies are dealt with the Evelyn gives an impassioned speach to get the civilians to rebuild the northern wall with the stones. Category:Misscliks Outbreak Episodes